SoLaMi♡Smile
SoLaMi♡Smile is a 3 person team consisting of Laala Manaka, Mirei Minami, and Sophy Hojo. This unit was first formed in Episode 12, and the name was formed in Episode 13. In Episode 38, they were disbanded, but the unit was reformed in Episode 43. Relationships SoLaMi♡Smile generally get along with one another, and rarely argue, unlike Dressing Pafé. Even though Laala is the center, Mirei usually takes the leadership roles in the group. Songs * Pretty Prism Paradise! * Happy Pa Lucky * Dream Parade History Even though they appeared as a perfect team at first, they were a few disagreements. In Episode 13, they were told by Kuma to come up with a unit name. Mirei liked the name "PriPri Girls" while Sophy suggested "Red Flash Squad." Obviously, Sophy's fan club took Sophy's side, but now, even Laala seemed to prefer Sophy's suggestion. At the time, Laala was still struggling with creating a signature, so Sophy helped her out by creating one for her. While Laala and Sophy were both happy, Mirei felt isolated and left out. Mirei, feeling frustrated, walked behind Kuma, when they bumped into a small girl, Hanana. They both apologize to each other just as Laala hands Hanana's glasses back to her. They all became friends, and traded friend tickets. Sophy takes out her Priticket bag and showed the others her first friend tickets she traded with her fan club. Mirei stated that Sophy's meeting with her fanclub was a miracle, and the others agree, and also say that their meeting with each other and Hanana was also a miracle. Moved by this, Mirei no longer feels angry. Mirei apologized to Sophy, but Sophy said that she thought that Mirei was actually amazing because of her calculation skills, and tells the rest of her team not to call her "Sophy-san," but just to call her "Sophy" from then on. The name SoLaMi♡Smile was created and this time they were all happy with it. In Episode 14, their goal was formed - to win the Paradise Coord. They also met their rivals, Dressing Pafé, a newly formed idol unit, and Mirei and Sion challenged each other. In Episode 25, SoLaMI♡Dressing, a 6 person unit formed from the two groups, was formed. They won the Christmas Idol Grand Prix, therefore winning the Paradise Shoes. In Episode 27 though, Falulu won them, and they lost their shoes. In the next tournament, they split up back into separate units again, though both teams once again lost to Falulu. After that, they were all feeling down, but felt better after Cosmo cheered them up. In Episode 35, SoLaMI♡Dressing won against Falulu, and got the Paradise Coord. In Episode 38, SoLaMi♡Smile was disbanded by Meganii Akaii. For a while, Kuma was tricked into thinking that SoLaMI♡Smile reforming would mean him becoming torpid, but he realized how much they wanted to be together again, so SoLaMi'♡'Smile won in the athletic meet, got to perform in the Dream Theatre, and reformed their unit. Image Gallery Category:Units